


love high

by lynnieslixxie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are cousins, Consensual Underage Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Kim Seungmin & Kim Woojin are Siblings, Lee Minho and Hwang Hyunjin are Step-Brothers, Lowercase, M/M, Multi, but its not gonna be written, crossdresser jisung, felix is new, i swear itll be good, ill add more tags later, its gonna take a while to progress, like youre gonna know it happened, please read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnieslixxie/pseuds/lynnieslixxie
Summary: lee felix just got accepted into the elite high school, lamour preparatory school. he is one of 4 students chosen to attend in the 11th year. he promises his mother he will focus on his studies, but thats a bit hard when there's a whole lee minho flirting with him. and let's not forget to mention his gorgeous boyfriend, jisung.imma update on thursdays and sundays.





	love high

~ 3 M O N T H S A G O ~

felix sat at the conference room of his mother's beach house. she had asked him to join her there earlier that morning. felix had complied, but he was now wishing he hadn't.

"mum, are you trying to ship me off to a boarding school?" he demanded. he could tell that his voice had become that high pitched, whiny tone that children often use.

"no pixie. i'm not trying to ship you off, it's just a very good school. your cousin goes there! plus, due to recent events, it may not be best for you to go abroad."

felix understood where she was coming from. in the last two months, he had made some stupid, horrible mistakes. but he had already been punished for that. surely shipping him off to america of all places would be far too severe of a punishment.

“listen, darling. thousands of children will be applying for the same spot as you. you’ll most likely not even be considered, they only take 4 students per year level. i just think it would be a horrible loss if we didn’t even try.”

and so felix had caved, just like his mother knew he would. and two weeks later when he received an email with a letter of acceptance and a list of supplies he needed for the school year, he just sighed and went along.

~ N O W ~

as his mother said her goodbyes to her only son at the flight gate leading to america, she made him promise, again, to focus on his studies.

“of course, mum, it’s not like i have any friends at lamour.”

his mother just sighed, used to her sons sarcasm about the situation. they both knew that this was a good decision for felix’s future. but, she understood that he was struggling with losing everything he knew for it, so she let him be sassy.

“alright my love, it is time for you to go now. call me when you land, and again when you get to your dorm. i will miss you, my pixie, but i am looking out for your future. be good.”

and that would be the last thing the two would say to each other in person until november.

~ I DONT KNOW TRANSITIONS SO TIME SKIP ~

“okay, so yeah. that’s the campus. i would ask if you needed anything else, but im like late for work.”

felix was glad his cousin took the time to show him around, but it really wasn’t that helpful. it was really rushed and felix didn’t remember half the places they had been. but, he’d figure it out. eventually.

he must have looked confused though, not even twenty minutes passed before someone asked if he needed help. “you just look a little lost.”

the boy was cute, blonde hair neatly parted in the middle of his forehead. he looked younger than felix, and he didn’t speak with an obvious accent. felix took his offer of a show around school, and this time it went far better.

the boys name was daehwi, and he was in the same year as felix. daehwi was an ‘original’, which meant that he was one of the four students picked to join the first year, year 8. daehwi helped felix find his was around, and the two really hit it off. they talked for a few hours, and exchanged numbers. felix was glad he had made a friend so easily.

felix’s roommate seemed fairly nice, too. they hadn’t really talked much, felix had gotten to the dorm late, and seungmin had left with his boyfriend ten minutes later. but they had a quick conversation, and felix didn’t think he would have any problems getting along with the boy.

overall felix’s first day on campus had been pretty good compared to what he imagined. he had made a friend, found his classes pretty easily, and gotten a pretty good roommate. he didn’t think the year would go that bad. but, he really missed his mom. and the beach. and blue.


End file.
